A Taxi, An Old Enemy, And Valentine's Day
by Draco-Likes-Fire
Summary: Lily Evans is trying to escape her stressful life and her ex-boyfriend. As a result, she flees to New York City with no bags and only a credit card with the hopes of being spontaneous. When she runs into James Potter, it becomes a bit more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm using a website that has prompts for short stories so credit to them too. Sorry for any mistakes.**

_A Taxi, An Old Enemy, And Valentine's Day_

Lily Evans walked clumsily down 5th Avenue. Her balance was off from the amount of bags she was carrying on either arm. There were tons of different designers: Barnes, Louis Vuitton, Tiffany &Co., Gucci, Prada, Cartier, and Chanel – Just to name a couple. Her high-heeled boots were nearly five inches tall, which made her stumble every few feet. Despite how happy she should have been, her face still showed a hint of sadness.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell you why Lily was thousands of miles away from her flat in London.

She was being a bit dramatic, whish she herself had admitted. Her boyfriend broke up with her because she wasn't exciting enough. So, in order to prove to him and to herself, she hopped on the next plane to Manhattan without any luggage. She arrived, only with her purse, with the hopes of seeming "exciting." She did have a lot of money with her because she was 21 now and had a reasonably good job with the Ministry of Magic. She was Head of the Auror Department, a job she hadn't necessarily seen herself doing, but now she loved. She started out low on the food chain but was quickly promoted because of her vast knowledge of everything magical. But now, here she was, spending a ton of money with her want tucked into her boot.

Long story short, it was a stupid idea.

She turned into another overly expensive store and was flipping through a stack of shirts, looking for the right size. She was trying to readjust her bags on her arm when one of them went crashing to the ground, too fast for her to catch it. She didn't want to have to bend down and pick it up because then the rest of her bags might fall as well. She looked around carefully to make sure nobody was watching her. She nonchalantly reached down in an attempt to pull her wand out of her boot. When she had nearly slid it out, she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Lily let go of her wand fast and stood up straight. She whipped around, her eyes wide open, to see who was talking to her.

There he stood, tall and thin, with his hazel eyes and his stupid untidy dark hair. He grinned at her with the same grin he'd had since she met him. "Alright, Evans?"

Lily gritted her teeth and faced him. "James Potter, what the hell are you doing in New York City?"

"Well, it's great to see you too," He replied sarcastically. "I could say the same to you."

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Why are you here?" Lily snapped at him.

"You weren't at work," He replied coolly, smiling at her. "I missed you."

James would have been the one to notice Lily was gone. He was in the Auror Department, the best Auror around. He was better than Lily, which he so clearly pointed out, but he could never be the Head of the Department. Lily's job was more about strategy and staying in the office most of the hours. James liked to be part of the action. He and Lily both knew that that was the only reason he didn't have her job and he arrogantly bragged about it everyday.

Lily groaned. James still fancied her after nearly ten years and he just would not give it up.

Lily turned to him with an angry look on her face. "Get it through that thick head of yours, Potter. I don't want to be with you, now or ever. Move on already!"

After Lily had so rudely dismissed him, James had stormed out of that store. But he wasn't done talking to her yet. He had followed her all the way to New York and she thought he'd give up. Never.

He hopped into a taxi and told it to wait on the side of the street. When Lily had exited the store and was standing on the side of the road with her long arm out he tapped the driver.

"There she is, let's go."

Lily stumbled into the taxi and sighed after she'd thrown all of her bags into the trunk. She turned her head to talk to the driver when she was who else was in the taxi with her.

"James…" She groaned angrily. "What are you doing?"

The driver started to head down Fifth Avenue and Lily protested. "Hold on, I didn't tell you where to bring me yet-"

"Relax, Evans, he's bringing us to my hotel," James said smiling at her seductively.

"That's the last place I want to go," Lily replied coldly. "Let me get out."

She reached around to pull at the door when James grabbed her hand and yelled, "Wait! Just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine," Lily agreed after a long while."

"I know why you're here," James began. "Matt broke up with you because you're not exciting enough so you came here to prove your point-"

"How did you know that?" Lily asked with her mouth wide open.

"I know people. Now shut up," James replied laughing. Lily scoffed at him. "I know you fancy me, even though you don't yet. You let me come into your office everyday and even though you pretend to ignore me, you're looking right at me."

Half of this was true in Lily's opinion. She did let him come in, but she had to look at him since he would lay himself on her desk right on top of all her paperwork.

James' attitude switched to one with more confidence and he looked lustily at her. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to bend you over that desk-"

"JAMES!" Lily yelled, clasping her hand over his mouth. He licked her hand, giggling, and she pulled it away quickly rubbing his spit onto his shirt.

James' smile vanished quickly as he turned back to Lily and noticed her glaring at him.

"What?" James whined. "Lils…come on. I'm just being honest."

He reached over to grab her hand but she quickly shook him off.

"Maybe I don't want your honesty," she shot at him. James rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes you do," James replied stubbornly. "Just admit it. You want me, Lily Evans, I know you do."

Lily scoffed at him. How did she possibly get herself in this situation? She was stuck inside a taxi, in Manhattan, with non other than James Potter who she honestly considered one of her worst enemies.

"Potter, you don't even know me," Lily retaliated. Her face was becoming red with anger and James flinched away, genuinely afraid of how mad she seemed to be with him. "Why the bloody hell would I ever want you?"

"Before, when you cut me off," James began to explain. "It revealed everything to me."

Lily looked at him with her mouth parted slightly. She shook her head slowly with a confused gleam in her eye, "That doesn't make sense-"

"You're pure, Evans, you wouldn't know what I was about to say unless you knew I was going to say," James explained.

"I thought it was obvious-"

"No, just listen, Evans!" James pleaded with her. Lily sure was stubborn sometimes. "You're smart, I'll give you that, but I'm smarter so just listen to me for once."

Lily rolled her eyes and grit her teeth angrily. She turned to stare out the window and murmured a weak, "Fine."

"Thank you," James replied dramatically and sighed. "You wouldn't have cut me off from saying what I was going to say unless you knew that I was going to say it. And you would only know what I was going to say if you had thought about it before. And if you were thinking about it then you would want me to say it. Therefore, by default, I've concluded that you want me to shag you."

Lily turned her head slightly to look at him. She gave him an amused smile.

"I don't know how your mind works," She began to laugh. "And I also kind of don't want to know. You honestly think that after all these years I'd want to-"

She cut herself off and heat rose to her cheeks, making her blush.

"You think I'd want to…you know…" Lily tried again but still couldn't bring herself to say it.

James smirked mischievously at her. "No, I don't know, Lily Darling, please tell me."

Lily bit her lip and glared at him for what seemed about the millionth time today. "Leave me alone, you know what I'm talk about."

James crossed his arms and leaned back more in his seat. He put on the most innocent face he could muster. "I really don't have the faintest idea what you mean, darling, please elaborate."

"Stop calling me 'darling'," Lily snapped at him really wanting to smack that stupid grin off his face. "James Potter, you know what I mean and I refuse to go down to your level and use such obscene language."

James smiled like he'd just won something. He looked at her irritated face and the blush that was still creeping up her neck and began to laugh.

"This just proves my point. You want it to happen so badly that you can't even say the word…" James trailed off expecting her to finally give in but instead she turned away from him again. James used this to his advantage. He took in the back of her dress that had a large slit down her back that stopped just at the small of her back.

"I like your dress," James offered trying to get her to talk again but she refused to budge. He looked at her long red hair that was flowing down her back. He though for a second and licked his lips contemplating his next move. He moved her hair off of her shoulder and gently kissed her shoulder. When Lily didn't respond he pushed his luck a little further. He swung her hair all the way over her other shoulder and stared at the back of her head still waiting for him to stop him. He moved slowly but moved in to tentatively start kissing up her neck.

Before James knew what was really happening, Lily whipped around, her hair whipping around behind her.

"Shag." Lily said sternly and quickly. "Why would you think I want to shag you? That's what I was going to say before."

James bit his lip and turned away from her briefly. He cleared his throat as he turned back to her. "Right, well. I'm glad that's clear."

He racked his mind to think of other ways to go about this. He honestly and truly believed that Lily wanted this as much as he did, he just didn't know how to go about it.

"Evans, just admit you want this. You couldn't say the word until I nearly snogged you to death-"

"You weren't even kissing me, you kissed my neck!" Lily yelled at him. She was becoming annoyed with his persistence but he was sure he'd heard a hint of disappointment in her voice. His confidence and arrogance was starting to come back to him.

He moved closer to her until his leg was touching hers. She let out a small gasp and James smirked and deliberately made eye contact.

"I didn't kiss you did I?" James asked her raising a mischievous eyebrow.

Lily looked at him. She looked confident but was genuinely confused inside. Why was he looking at her like that? "No, you didn't kiss me," Lily responded. "I thought that was clear."

"Remember that time I did kiss you?" James prompted.

Lily felt a chill run down her spine. Her mouth snapped shut and she quickly broke eye contact; instead she focused her attention on the driver. She tapped the driver's shoulder and he turned around giving her a bored expression.

"Can you just drop me off right here?" Lily asked politely flashing him a smile.

James went into a panicked and turned to the driver. "I'll pay you twice as much than I have to if you just ignore her."

The driver shrugged his shoulders and kept on driving. Lily's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"James!" Lily protested. "I'm almost sure this is kidnapping."

"Well, it's not my fault that you avoided my question," James said angrily.

"What question?" Lily replied slowly. She was teasing him and trying to annoy him.

James sighed. He knew what she was trying to do and exactly what game she was playing at. It was a strategy he's used so many times before.

He moved in very close to her so that she felt the need to turn her back to him. He needed to get her back now. He ran his hand down the slit in her back and he realized it ran directly down her spine. When he reached the bottom of the dress, he slowly ran his hand back up the slit. This time he let it linger at the top and began buttoning and unbuttoning it. He smiled when he realized that Lily had begun breathing very deeply and would not turn back to him.

Lily reached backwards and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She didn't say anything but she dropped her hands back down to her sides and it was clear to James that she wanted him to continue. He raised his eyebrows and smiled to himself. He'd finally done it!

He unbuttoned the back of the dress one more time but this time he left it unbuttoned. He put his hand into the back of the dress and snuck his hand to the front of it. He lightly ran his hand over her flat stomach and he began to kiss her neck again.

"Did you remember what my question was yet?" James coaxed as he began to move his hand upwards. He grinned against her skin as he felt his hand skim against the cup of her bra. "You remember, right? I was asking you if you remember that time that I kissed you."

Lily turned around with a smirk of her own on her face. "Oh, I remember."

James glared daggers at Lily. Sometimes he thought he could kill her. "Good," he replied trying to pretend he didn't care.

She shifted in her seat and her dress strap fell down exposing more skin. James looked at it longingly, licking his lips.

"Whoops," Lily replied mock-innocently looking down at her strap. She turned around slowly. "Button this, will you?"

James reached up, his arms shaking slightly, and forced himself not to just rip the dress off of her. "Of course, Lily, _darling._"

She turned around but kept her neck slightly to the side the whole time so that her skin was exposed. She watched as James lustily stared at her the whole time.

"Where were we?" Lily began. "Oh right, when you kissed me. I remember it precisely. How you tracked me down at work. How you closed the door behind us as soon as we got into my office. How you pinned me against the door…"

Lily trailed off so James cleared his voice and continued. "I remember when you wrapped your legs around my waist and began unbuttoning my shirt-"

Lily picked up again to make sure she made her point clear to James. "And don't forget the part where I stopped us and made it clear that I hate your guts."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You don't hate me do you?"

Lily stared blankly at James but didn't answer him.

"You definitely want me to bend you over that desk as much as I do, don't you?"

Again, Lily didn't say anything but this time she smiled at him and cocked a single eyebrow. The taxi finally pulled over after what felt like forever. Lily realized that James must have paid the driver to drive in circles because they'd passed this hotel three different times.

Lily pranced gracefully out of the taxi and turned back to James. "Grab my bags will you?"

James groaned but got out to follow her after handing her his room key.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and sorry for any mistakes.

A/N; I'm warning you now, strong M.

Chapter 2:

James walked into the room, which Lily had left slightly open after not waiting for him on the elevator. She was acting so rude today.

As soon as he pushed open the door Lily was literally on top of him. She pushed him against the door and wrapped her legs around his waist. James' arms dropped all of the bags with a loud thunk and his hands moved upwards to grip her. She crushed her lips onto his and snapped her fingers, motioning to the bed. James turned them around so that he could close and bolt the door. Finally, they clumsily reached the bed. They stumbled onto the bed Lily straddling James' waist and she giggled as she saw his dazed look. She reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt and he finally sat up so she could take it off. Once it was off, Lily froze.

Lily decided that she didn't think this all the way through. Her plan was to just generally drive James crazy by using the best weapon she could think of, herself. She had, during the process, forgotten how attractive James was. It was too an extent that even if you were a completely straight man whom honestly hated James, you'd still have to admit he was hot. Now he was exposed to Lily, his toned shoulders bulging and his abs begging her to touch them.

She snapped out of it when she heard James chuckle and comment, "Like what you see Evans?"

Lily shrugged and told an outright lie, "Matt was better."

James clenched his teeth tight and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He planted a single kiss on to her forehead before he stood up, picked up his shirt and began walking towards the bathroom.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and sat up to watch him. "James, where are you going? We were kind of in the middle of something."

"I'm not doing this if you're going to compare me to your ex-boyfriend the whole time," James responded.

Lily groaned and stood up to follow him down the long hallway. This suite was actually gigantic; leave it to James Potter to stay in a hotel room bigger than the flat she lived in.

She found him searching through the drawers in the second bedroom that was connected to the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen. She walked over to James in confident strides and watched him for a moment as he was bent over searching for a shirt for Lily to sleep in.

He turned around and handed it to her. He looked frustrated and wouldn't talk to her. When he made a motion to walk away, Lily grabbed his belt loop so that he wouldn't go far. But he was still turned away from her.

"Don't be stupid," Lily said refusing to apologize but wanting him to get over it. She put her hands into his pants but only enough to be able to run them along his waistband. Then she removed her hands and ran them up his back, which was still facing her, and over his shoulders.

"Turn around, James," Lily commanded.

James really didn't want to give in so easily but her voice had sounded so lusty and commanding and _hot. _He turned around but didn't make eye contact and instead left his expression completely blank.

Lily ran her hands over his abs as she had wanted to for the past five years. She bit her lip to hold back a moan and just ran her hands upward to roll his nipple around. James still showed no emotion and Lily grew frustrated.

"I know you want to ignore me," Lily said with a bit of an attitude. "But the bulge in your pants says otherwise."

Lily cupped her hand right over the bulge and James moaned. He was caught off guard and didn't have the chance to focus on holding it in. James grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him. He took a step away from her and finally reached the bathroom.

* * *

Fine. Lily decided that if James would play hard to get, she'd just make it harder.

After James had come back into the bedroom from brushing his teeth and only wearing boxers with the sole intention of going to bed, he nearly fell over from the sight.

Lily Evans was lying on his bed wearing absolutely nothing but the shirt he had given her.

She looked up at him and smirked. She averted her eyes downward to see the growing erection he couldn't even pretend to hide. James quickly walked over to her and in an instant had her on top of him.

Lily was glad things were finally going her way as she pulled the shirt over her head, revealing everything to him. James didn't move for a moment as he relished this image. When he finally did move, it was to flip them so Lily was under him. She moved his leg in between her legs and heard her gasp. He looked down at her and watched as she closed her eyes and began to grind up and down on his leg. He groaned in sync with her as he felt a wet streak form on his leg and he reached in between them. He ran one finger through her lips and gathered all the wetness, running over her clit and making her moan loudly.

He stuck his one wet finger into his mouth, tasting her, "You're soaking."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lily replied breathily as she began to grind onto his leg faster. James chuckled and sucked a finger into his mouth. He used his wet finger to twirl it around Lily's nipple and she moaned loudly and for a very long time. James couldn't take it anymore as he ducked his head down to suck on her nipple. He ran his tongue around it and nipped it lightly loving the sounds she was making.

Lily was humping his leg at a relentless speed now. "James…I'm gonna…"

She trailed off but James knew what she meant. And as soon as she said it, he stopped all ministrations and hopped off of the bed. Lily growled angrily this time instead of passionately.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" James asked staring down at her.

"You know what I want," Lily replied quickly. She began pleading with him. Her body glistened with a fine layer of sweat. "Please, James, _please."_

"Nope," James replied shrugging. "Sorry, maybe next time."

"Fine," Lily growled, "I'll finish it myself."

Before James realized what she'd meant, it was too late. Lily spread her legs as wide as she could and used her hand to finish what James had started. One finger toyed with her clit and they other slowly pushed inside of her. The other hand reached up to play with her breasts.

James moved close to the bed and crouched down to watch her intently. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy.

"Care to join?" Lily asked in a seducing manner.

"Maybe next time," James replied, willing himself to snap out of it. He walked to the next room and closed the door in an effort to stop the noise. Lily took this as a challenge and made her moans louder and occasionally screamed. When she'd finally reached the fulfillment she'd been waiting for all night, she screamed James' name.

After hearing that he couldn't think properly, or really think at all.

* * *

James woke the next morning feeling something heavy draped across his stomach. He took a deep breath and exhaled deeply when he realized it was just Lily's arm. His relief quickly faded when he realized that Lily was sound asleep, tucked under his sheets…and completely naked. He shot up in a panicky state and got himself off of the bed as quickly as he could.

James went to the other room and reached into the drawer. He pulled out a button down red shirt and one of his old Gryffindor ties. He also pulled out some dress pants and some clean bowers and then threw it onto the bed. James walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then stared at himself in the mirror for a bit. He needed to clear his head…and take a shower.

About a half an hour later, James stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the room. He instantly walked to the mirror and looked angrily at his hair. It could never just stay down no matter what he did. Unconsciously, he unwrapped the towel from his waist and moved it to his hair trying – and failing – to get it to stay down. He gave up and flung the towel to the other side of the room.

He turned around to walk back to the bed and finally get dressed. For the first time, he realized that Lily had been sitting there, watching him soundlessly the whole time. She was wearing the shirt he'd given her last night.

"Merlin's beard, Evans," James yelled at her, but he made no effort to cover himself since she obviously didn't seem to care. James pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt, messing up the first time and having to start again. He was trying to put on his tie but could not know it the right way so Lily came over and helped him.

He looked down at her timidly. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Lily left to take a shower and came back with her hair perfectly curled and a towel pulled tightly around her. James lay back on the bed and watched Lily as she changed into a tight red dress from some Muggle store named Chanel. If she was going to stare at him all day then he might as well return the favor.

Lily was putting mascara on and James walked over and hugger her around the waist. "It's Valentine's Day and we're in one of the greatest cities on Earth. What shall we do, darling?"

Lily untangled herself from James' grasp and roughly threw her mascara into her tiny black bag.

"I'm going out," Lily replied as she sat down to pull on the shoes that matched her bag. "But I don't know what you're doing."

"Come on, Evans, don't be like that," James pleaded with her. Leave it to Lily to make a big deal out of absolutely nothing. "What did I do wrong this time?"

Lily looked at him like she couldn't believe a word he was saying. Wasn't it obvious that she was pissed at him? "I gave you three different chances to claim what you've always wanted and you denied me each time. Yes, I'm angry, frustrated really. I don't want to be with you anymore, especially not today. Valentine's Day is supposed to be about love and I hate your guts."

James should have been hurt by her words but instead he was smirking. "Harsh words, Evans."

He walked towards her and grabbed her hand and she tried to wiggle away but he kept a firm grip. "Do you trust me?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Not even a little bit," Lily responded defiantly.

"Too bad," James said. "Don't let go!"

He spun on his heel quickly and Lily felt her stomach lurching and she felt slightly nauseous. She also knew she wanted to punch James in the face as soon as soon as this Apparition was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.

A/N: I was going to make this a three-shot but I'm going to make it kind of long now since I like writing it. Strong M. There's also a part in here about Sirius and Cadee that's kind of important so when you get to it, it's kind of a flashback just to explain what happened. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas.

Chapter 3:

She landed lying on top of James and her eyes were closed shut. She groaned and tried to fight of the feeling of wanting to throw up.

She opened her eyes slowly and recognized the room instantly. It was her office in the Ministry. The curtains on her windows were wide open and light flooded through the room; she saw the spacious room with the fireplace and the fluffy couch.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked James impatiently. She looked down at him and realized they were literally on her desk and had knocked over stacks of paperwork.

"You want to shag, don't you?" James asked, quickly getting to the point.

Lily's mouth dropped open and she blushed wildly. "I-uh-well, I…uhm."

James laughed at her inability to form a coherent sentence. "I figured this would be appropriate considering it is my lifelong fantasy to bend you over the desk and…well, you know the rest."

Lily snorted disbelievingly. "No, this isn't happening. I'm not doing anything with you and especially not here."

Lily took her wand out of her bag and used it to make her papers into new, neat piles. James retaliated by taking his wand out of Lily's bag, where he'd put it right before they left, and levitated the piles of paper to another coffee table a few feet away. Now the desk only had him and Lily on it. He took her wand from her hand and threw both of their wands onto the big chair behind Lily's desk.

Before Lily could protest, he was on top of her and pushing her backwards while kissing her roughly. He licked and nipped the outside of her lips until she finally gave in, giving him access. Lily arched into James' body as he rubbed his hand up and down her leg to inch her skirt up.

"Don't start this if you're not going to finish it," Lily said lustily to James.

"I have no intention of stopping," James responded while pushing the dress past her hips. James' shirt buttons had all been undone and Lily was in the process of removing his tie when he let out a frustrated groan and gave up on her trying to undress him. He moved further down her body, stopping to lick parts of her skin until he reached the part of her he'd wanted for so long.

Lily bit her lip in anticipation, "James, just do IT!"

Her last word came out as a scream as James gave a long lick through her lips. He groaned as he tasted her and she moaned while grabbing his hair.

"You taste so good," James whispered. He stuck one finger into her slowly and quickly took it back out. Locking eye contact with her, he licked that finger as thoroughly as he could.

Both of their expressions changed as they heard the lock on the door make a noise. Lily flung herself off of the desk and she quickly crawled underneath it. James sat on the desk and tried to put on a face that showed nothing was wrong.

"I've told you one hundred and five times, Matthew," a frustrated voice said on the other side of the door, "she's not in there!"

"I just want to check," another voice said.

The door opened and James saw Matthew Patriarch pushing Sirius Black out of the way. James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Padfoot, what're you doing here?" James questioned.

Sirius' angry face turned up into a mischievous grin. He raised one eyebrow and laughed. "I work here, Prongs, what're you doing here?"

James was trying to think fast, "I work here too, you know-"

"You're on vacation," Sirius replied pointing a finger at him. "And you don't work anywhere near this office."

"Padfoot, we have the same job," James said rolling his eyes. "So you shouldn't be here either."

"Right, well, Matthew here wanted to find Lily so that he can ask her to take her back or something," Sirius said waving his hand and shrugging.

"WHAT?!" Lily squealed. She went to stand up and hit her head hard on the desk. James sighed angrily and swung his legs to the edge of the desk so he could hop off and help Lily up.

"Good job hiding, really covert," James told her sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Lily replied glaring at him.

The room seemed to tense as realization dawned on Matt when he finally noticed James' shirt was off and Lily's usual perfect curls were much less perfect.

"What the hell, Lily?" Matt asked clenching his teeth with anger.

"Calm down," Lily pleaded with him. "Let me explain."

She walked closer to him and softly placed her hands on his chest with the hopes of relaxing him.

Matthew rested his hands on top of hers. "It's his fault, isn't it? He took advantage of you because you were going through a rough time, didn't he?"

James scoffed and jumped off of the desk to stand next to Sirius. "Oh c'mon, Lily, tell him what happened."

Lily looked away from Matt and gave James a sympathetic look. In a small voice, she blatantly lied, "Yes, I guess he was trying to take advantage of me…He didn't though! He never actually…you know…"

James' mouth dropped open in surprise. "You're kidding right? You're actually fucking kidding me."

"She wouldn't joke about something like this," Matt said loudly. He pushed Lily aside and stormed towards James.

"Look, James may have a thing for Lily but he's not that crazy. He wouldn't take advantage of her," Sirius put air quotes around 'take advantage' as he stepped in between Matt and James.

"Nobody asked you Black, we all know you've taken advantage of people," Matt attempted to push Sirius aside but he wouldn't instead he pulled out his wand that was tucked into the back of his jeans.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius, jabbing Matt in the stomach with his wand.

"You know exactly what it means," Matt yelled at Sirius. "I mean you took advantage of my sister.

"She's my girlfriend," Sirius replied. "If she didn't want me to shag her, then I wouldn't have." Sirius put on a cocky grin. Matthew was turning a fiery, angry red and Sirius had a very strong urge to make him angrier.

"If you're worried about whether or not she liked it, don't worry she did."

Sirius' comment was followed by Matt shoving him to the ground. As Matt was tackling Sirius and nearly trying to choke him, Sirius was waving his wand around furiously and trying to say spells while he could barely breathe, meanwhile James was literally using every spell he could think of until finally one of them sent Matt flying to the other side of the room.

"ENOUGH!" Lily shouted. Her voice changed from sappy and hopeless to professional and unstoppable. "As of right now, you are in the Ministry of Magic, more specifically the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, even more specifically the Auror Office. You are in _my _department in _my_ office and you will stop fighting unless you all want to be fired escorted out of here by some of the best wizards in England."

Sirius, James, and Matt stopped fighting and stood in front of Lily's desk as far away from each other as they could.

"As of now, nobody is on vacation. Sit down, we're working this out right now," Lily demanded.

The boys didn't budge. They stood their staring at Lily with blank expressions.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear me?" Lily said sternly. "I said sit down. I highly advise that you sit down immediately if you enjoy this job and want to keep it."

When they still didn't move an inch, Lily became frustrated. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, looking at them expectantly.

"Get out," ordered Lily. "Get out now or sit down."

Sirius was the first to sit down. He sat in the plush red chair that was in the middle of the two plush yellow chairs she had. Sirius snapped his fingers and motioned for James to sit down. James sighed but complied and Matt hesitantly followed as well.

"Right," Lily said smiling. She walked to the other side of the desk and sat down

in her chair. "First things first, Matthew, nothing happened between me and James."

James sunk into his chair and crossed his arms, "I wouldn't say that nothing happened, I mean you were naked at more than one-"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Lily shouted, cutting James off and turning to glare at him.

"I believe you, Lils, don't worry," Matt said reaching over the desk to grab her hands.

Lily smiled weakly at Matt as James cringed. Literally this morning they were on the path to a relationship. Now Matt comes into the picture and calls her 'Lils,' a nickname that James himself had called her first.

Lily snapped out of her dreamy state and sat back in her chair, crossing her long legs and pushing her red, curly hair out of her eyes.

"It really wasn't fair of you to bring up your sister in front of Sirius," Lily said to Matt. "You shouldn't have said that he took advantage of her."

"Well he did," Matthew grumbled angrily.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions," Lily snapped at him.

"She's a year younger than him," Matt said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She's 18, I'm 19. It's really not that big of a deal," Sirius said quickly and angrily.

"Cadee is my little sister," Matt said sternly. "So yes, it's a big deal."

* * *

Cadee Patriarch had been dating Sirius Black since she was 16 and he was 17. They broke up at least ten times during the two years, but they had pretty much been dating for the whole two years.

Sirius was by far the most desirable boy in all of Hogwarts. He was also known for serial shagging nearly every seventh year and some sixth years, including some boys but he doesn't usually talk about that. Cadee wasn't the prettiest girl in the sixth year, but she was definitely in the top 3, of which Sirius had dated the other two. It wasn't like she was playing hard to get, he just wasn't sure if he wanted her. Eventually, he began to fancy her, more than he usually fancied girls.

Cadee Patriarch was a perfectionist. She had dirty blonde hair that reached to her elbows and needed to be perfectly straight. She had almond shaped pale blue eyes with a very tiny hint of green in them. Sirius had noticed her and deemed her the best of the best when it came to girls just by dating (and shagging after a few months) her.

* * *

"She was old enough to realize what she was doing and why she was doing it," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"She was 16!" Matt shouted at him. Matthew Patriarch was overly protective of everything from his sister to his girlfriends. He was nothing short of sexy with his shaggy blond hair that was slightly lighter than his sisters and his bright green eyes that were nearly as dazzling as Lily's.

"Sixteen is old enough. I lost it a 15," Sirius said laughing.

"You two need to stop it and stop it now!" Lily yelled at them fed up with their stupid fighting. "Sirius, get back to work and if I hear about you and Matt fighting in my office again, you'll be thrown out of here as soon as possible. Matt, go back to your desk and give me twenty minutes with James-"

"Actually, I'd rather leave with Sirius, you can talk to Matthew," James piped in.

"No, Potter, I'm in charge so you'll listen to me," Lily said sternly.

Matthew and Sirius left hesitantly and James was left alone in the office. He was sitting in the chair refusing to make eye contact with Lily. She smiled at him and flipped her hair.

"What?" He asked not liking the smile on her face. "You just told an outright lie and expect me to be happy with you?"

"You said that you would't start this if you didn't intend on finishing it, so finish it," Lily said winking at her. When James shook his head at her disbelievingly, she continued, "I can explain, James-"

"No you really can't," James said as he stood up and stomped to the corner of the room where he had left a single red rose that Lily hadn't noticed before. He snatched it and reached for the doorknob.

He threw the rose at her and, just before slamming the door, spat, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She picked up the rose and bit her bottom lip. It was a never-dying flower. James had gotten her a never-dying lily in fifth year.

Only he would pull some sentimental crap like this and then storm out, Lily thought. But was quickly distracted, and equally scared as Matthew walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas. How many chapters do you think I should put in this story?**

Chapter 4:

Matt smiled at Lily with his bright white teeth and for a second her anxiety almost went away. But it didn't, it couldn't possibly go away. He confidently walked over to her and kissed her strongly, her eyes opened wide in shock but she quickly closed them. She remembered the feeling of his kisses and she honestly had missed them in the mere week she'd gone without them.

"Let's not talk about what happened, okay?" Matt asked as he pulled away and Lily nodded. "It's Valentine's Day. Do we really have to keep working? Can't we go out?"

Lily groaned and turned around to plop herself back down on her chair. "Now what type of boss would I be if I said yes?"

"A romantic one," Matt replied, he sat on the arm of her chair and grabbed her hands. "C'mon, Lils, I wanna take you out."

Lily smiled up at him. "Fine, I guess."

* * *

James was stuck in a big room with a large, heavy, oaky table in the middle of it. At this moment, the only two people he could actually deal with were Sirius and Remus. So maybe Remus wasn't technically supposed to be in this meeting since he worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation and not the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But James had needed him so he made up some stupid excuse and showed up.

"What exactly happened?" Remus asked James. The three men sat on one side of the table talking as quietly as they could as everybody else in the room talked loudly and obnoxiously about unimportant things while they waited for Lily to show up.

"Well," James hesitated looking for a way to explain it. "I followed her to Manhattan, I asked her to come to my hotel and she sort of came onto me. I swear she came onto me three different times and I said no like the responsible man I am."

"I would have said yes," Sirius said nodding his head and licking his lips in approval. James scolded him and punched him hard in the arm.

"Well why did you follow her anyway, Prongs?" Remus asked trying to change the perverted path this conversation was going down.

"I dunno, Moony," James started sarcastically. "Maybe it has to do with me being in love with her…just a thought."

Before Remus could speak again, James looked down at his watch and groaned. "Lily's really late, I'll just start the meeting." He stood up and walked to the head of the table. He sat in the chair that Lily should have been sitting in half an hour ago.

"Okay, since our fabulous Ms. Evans has decided not to show up," James spun himself around in the chair and sunk down in it. He chewed on the top of his pen and continued, "I shall lead this unimportant and inconvenient meeting."

Everybody in the room laughed and that's when Lily walked in with her hand entwined with Matthews. James' hazel eyes locked with her green one and his charming smile quickly vanished, changing into a small frown.

"Oh, look, nice of you to show up," James said angrily. He stood up and walked back towards Sirius making sure to bump his shoulder into Matt's forcefully.

Lily dropped Matt's hand and cleared her throat as she looked around to see the entire department staring at her. "Right, Mr. Potter, can I speak to you outside?"

"Cut it with the 'Mr. Potter' crap, and no, I'd really rather not speak to you," James replied.

Lily's mouth dropped open and several people in the room snickered. Lily sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes. "James, please?"

Remus give him a stern look and nudged his head towards the door.

"Fine," James replied stubbornly. "But only because Moony thinks I should." Lily groaned and stomped out of the room, waiting for James to follow.

James closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway. "What?"

"What?" Lily repeated incredulously. "You really can't tell why I'm mad? Have you not noticed you're being the biggest asshole in existence?"

"Lily, you basically told Matt that raped you!" James yelled at her. He realized this conversation would probably get loud so he took her wrist and led her into an empty conference room.

"I had to do something," Lily said honestly after she slumped down into a chair.

"You took his side-"

"He's my boyfriend-!"

"Well he wasn't this morning!" James replied sharply which made Lily quickly shut up. "I like you Lils, honestly, I do. But maybe I should stop fancying you since you obviously don't want to return the favor. You went back to that selfish, arrogant, pretty-boy-"

"No," Lily protested. She stood up to walk over to him. "Don't you dare call anybody selfish, arrogant, or pretty! You know damn well you're describing yourself and not Matthew Patriarch. Matthew Patriarch is hard working, determined, loving, and protective. He's everything I want and you obviously can't see that."

James didn't respond so Lily crossed her arms in victory. "What? Can't say anything now because you realize that I'm right?"

"No, no. You're not right. But I do believe you called me pretty," James smirked devilishly at her. "But anyway, back to what I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me; I can't be around you anymore and, quite frankly, I don't want to be around you anymore. You are manipulative, a genius, bloody gorgeous, and sometimes, a bitch. So please, enjoy your life with Matt. You won't have to worry about my fat head getting in the way because I quit."

Lily blinked hard taking in everything James had said. "Quit? You can't quit."

James laughed. "I can't? Well, watch me." He turned to walk away but Lily grabbed his forearm.

"James! Please, don't quit," She was nearly on her knees begging him. "I need you, you know I do. Please, please. You're the best Auror here, we can't afford to lose you."

James shrugged and shook her hand off of his arm. "Should have thought about that before."

* * *

Lily was walking to see Sirius at work the next day. She needed James back and knew only a few people could help her, the most important one being Sirius.

But of course it wasn't that simple. She peeked through the window to see Sirius sitting at his desk and none other than James Potter across from him. James had his feet propped up on the top of his chair where his head should have been and his head where his feet should have been. He was aimlessly twirling his wand and speaking as Sirius laughed and commented back every now and then.

Lily felt that of course she needed to listen in. It was the obvious thing to do. So she quietly said a spell and their voices boomed immediately.

"I'm kind of beginning to go for the blondes," James said to Sirius. "Last night, I went to some Muggle bar. Ah, Padfoot, you had to have seen her. Lily, her name was, and boy she was ravishing. So you know I ravished her."

Sirius laughed loudly at James' dumb sexual pun and Lily bit her lip in a mix of disappointment and anger. Of course James decided to shag some random girl named Lily. And a blonde too, ugh, so typical.

"She enjoyed it so much that she told me at least five times. When I wasn't even halfway done she was already screaming my name." James continued with his story. "That's two Lily's this week that I've gotten to beg me for more."

Lily's mouth dropped open and she blushed wildly. How dare James say something like this to Sirius?

"And you know, Evans, you could have gotten more if you weren't so stupid sometimes," James concluded.

Lily burrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then James flicked his wand towards the door. It flew open and Lily stood there awkwardly realizing they'd know she was there. She turned to walk away quickly but James spun around and dropped off the chair taking off after her. When he'd followed her to the hallway right outside her office, he grabbed her picked her up.

"Get off of me, Potter," Lily warned trying to slap his hand away.

"Aw, what's wrong Lily, afraid you can't handle all of this," James said smiling at her.

"No," Lily responded testily, finally fighting him off. She smiled at him and rose a taunting eyebrow. "I mean, it's not that much to handle."

James snickered and looked at her, daring her to say something that she would never say. "And what are you implying Lils?"

Lily looked straight into his eyes and decided to be as confident as she could. "I was implying that your penis is small."

James looked at her in shock that she had said it so clearly.

"Small is it?" James said back. He reached out to grab her hand and place it on his crotch. "Still think it's small?"

Lily bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Actually, I do."

James groaned in frustration. He slapped her hand away and reached down to unbutton his trousers. "I'm going to rove that it's not small-"

"Lily!" A voice cried at the end of the hallway. Lily cleared her throat timidly and James quickly buttoned his pants again and spun on his heel to see Matthew Fucking Patriarch coming to ruin things for the millionth time in James Potter's life.

"I was looking all over for you," Matt said as he looked suspiciously in between James and Lily.

"Okay, Lils, I'll uh, get my papers to you by tomorrow." James said as he went to walk away.

"Wait, but I thought you quit," Lily called after him.

"Oh yeah," James said smoothly, not actually giving her an answer. "I'll see you around."

And as James walked away he smirked as he saw Lily nearly attack Matt in a fit of kisses whispering something undoubtedly seductive into Matt's ear. Her being this needy right now could only mean one thing.

Lily Evans was indeed horny for James Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas. How many chapters do you think I should put in this story?**

Chapter 5:

James walked in to Lily's office without knocking or making any indication that he was coming in. Lily's head was thrown back in laughter at something Matt was saying. When she was James she immediately stopped and stood up quickly. She smoothed out her impossibly tight, green dress that she'd bought from some Muggle Shop in New York.

"Mr. Potter, I'm having a private discussion right now," Lily said trying her hardest to be serious. "You can't just walk into my office like that, I have to ask you to leave."

James looked at her with a straight face and leaned in the doorframe, refusing to budge. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now James, I'm busy-"

"Busy doing what? Ignoring everything you're supposed to be doing to flirt with your stupid boyfriend?" James shot angrily and Matt gave him a dirty glare. "Maybe we can just talk now or else I will make it easier for you to get fired, which is the path you're obviously headed for."

"Potter, how dare you say that to her," Matt piped in protectively. He stood and squared his shoulders. "Nothing's wrong."

"Really? Nothing's wrong?" James replied laughing. "Lily, don't you have a meeting at 9:30?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of time," Lily replied. She looked at her watch and it said 10:00. "SHIT!"

"Don't try and go now," James called after her as she started to stumble out of the room. Lily sighed and walked back slowly knowing that he was right.

Matt put his arm around Lily and shook his head, "She's not going to get fired."

"She will get fired if you don't just let me talk to her," James said, quickly adding, "Talk to her _alone._ Because, if and when she gets fired, I will be right there to take her place."

When both of them still looked hesitant, James concluded, "Just let me talk to her!"

"Fine, fine," Matthew agreed finally. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lily sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs, causing her dress to inch up a little on her thighs. James stared at the bottom edge of her dress and Lily noticed so she purposely inched it up a little farther.

She smirked at him and raised one eyebrow, "Like something you see?"

James crossed his arms and slyly replied, "Well, I mean, there's not that much to see…"

Lily laughed. "Are you mocking me James Potter?"

James walked over to her and placed his hand on her thighs. He slowly began to rub her legs up and down. "Me, mock you? Oh, never. But I do believe we had business to talk about."

Lily reached down to still his hands. "I also do believe you said 'just talking'. Molesting me was nowhere in that proposition."

"It's only molesting if you don't like it," James said arrogantly. "Lock the door, Lils."

"James, I have a boyfriend-"

"Dump him," James pleaded her. "Lily, please. You know that you want me, you want us. It's driving you insane. You can't think properly, you're missing meetings. How many times has he had to shag you since you got back together?"

James scooped her up by the butt so that he could get her dress past her hips. He moved her panties to the side and ran a finger once through her lips.

"Look how wet you are," James said as Lily moaned loudly. "Lily, look how wet you get for me. How many times has he fucked you this past week? And it still wasn't satisfying enough was it?"

Lily closed her eyes and dug her nails into his forearm. "James…" she said breathily.

"What, Lils?" James said. "What do you want?"

"I want you…" Lily said slowly. "I want you to shag me. But-But I need you to leave, James."

"Why?" James whined. He took a big step away from her. "What the hell did I do this time?"

"I have a boyfriend!" Lily yelled at him. "How do you think we could do this?"

"You _want _to do this. You just said so," James protested. "Please, Lil, we'll take the Floo Network. Just, please, can we get out of her and then we'll go from there?"

Lily sighed, contemplating what would happen, "Fine. But where are we going to go with the Floo Network? It doesn't go anywhere that's very private."

"My house is very private," James said. He stepped into the fireplace and grabbed Lily, pulling her a bit too close.

"How did you get your house into the Floo Network?" Lily asked shocked.

"I'm a Potter," James replied cockily as he clearly said his address.

James stepped out of the fireplace in his living room with Lily trailing behind him. Lily opened her mouth in awe at how gigantic and beautiful this house was. James walked directly to the staircase so he could bring Lily upstairs but when he turned around she still hadn't moved. He chuckled when he saw her awestruck face and felt the need to boast about his house some more.

"There are eight bedrooms and 12 bathrooms," James began. "There's a formal dining room and a casual dining room along with a gourmet kitchen. There's a swimming pool and we also have 900 feet of coastline with 3 sailboats. I also happen to have a library and a wine cellar. And the last thing I'll mention before you die of how great my house is the guesthouse with five bedrooms and 2 Great Rooms. I'll stop there but there are other rooms."

Lily didn't know that James was this rich. She wasn't even sure what his parents did. His dad died when they were in their fifth year but his mom was still alive and well. Whenever he was asked why he was so rich all he would do is smile arrogantly, tussle his hair, and say, "I'm a Potter." That never really cleared it up but Lily assumed that he just didn't want to talk about it.

"James," Lily began quietly. "How come you never talk about your parents?"

James stepped away from the stairs to get closer to her. His smile had vanished, "It's not important, Lils." He took her hand and began to pull her along, "Now come on I wanna show you upstairs."

Lily smiled at him weakly and followed him up the stairs. His room was seriously half the size of her entire house. His bed in itself was amazing. It was nearly ten feet in width and fifteen feet in length. His room was decorated with red and yellow (of course) and moving pictures from him in his Hogwarts years.

James sat on his bed and pulled back the covers, he happily patted the spot next to him.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed at him, "No way in hell that I'm getting into that bed with you, Potter." She walked over to his heavy oak dresser and picked up the random objects he had obviously accumulated since childhood.

James groaned and turned over to look at her. "Please, Lils. Just come lay with me."

Lily didn't want to, honestly she didn't. But James Potter was inviting her into his bed with his hair looking adorably messy and quite possibly the nicest smile she'd ever seen on his face. She tentatively climbed into the bed so she could lie next to him. She decided to lay with her back to him so that he wouldn't think that this was anything special. She instead stared at his wall looking at all his awards and pictures.

"Lily?" James said. "Can't you turn around?"

Lily shook her head and bit her lip refusing to look at him.

"Aw, Lils, don't make me beg," James whined mockingly.

Lily clenched her teeth in frustration and quickly turned around to face him. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped in surprise of how close his face was to hers. James snaked his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her much closer to him so they're waists were locked together.

"Much cozier, don't you think?" James asked with a sly smile and an arrogant wink.

Lily nodded weakly and averted her eyes so she was looking anywhere but at him.

"What's wrong?" James asked cockily as he put his hand up her shirt to rub her back, sometimes hitting her bra strap.

Before thinking about it, Lily flipped them so that she was straddling James.

"Lily Evans," James said fake gasping. "How could you? What would your boyfriend say?"

"Shut up," Lily said angrily. She gabbed the hem of her dress and quickly lifted it off. Taking James' hands, she placed his hands on her bra strap. "Take it off."

"I'd rather leave it on," James said deciding to take charge. He lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed. James stared at her in only her bra and panties and licked his lips.

"I like these," James commented as he fingered the waistband of her red and yellow panties. "Gryffindor colors. Evans, are you trying to impress me?"

"They aren't for you," Lily said testily, trying to make him angry. "They're for Matthew."

James' cocky grin disappeared as an angry face replaced it. He tugged his hand and in a split second Lily's panties were ripped in half and thrown across the room.

James stuck one finger inside of Lily's tight, soaking wet hole without warning. He added another finger and went deeper after every word as he said, "Don't. Talk. About. Matthew."

James had four fingers deep inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit roughly every time he pushed his fingers back in. Right when Lily felt that warm feeling that told her she was close and her walls clamped tight around James' fingers, they heard a door open downstairs.

"Shit," James exclaimed quickly. He withdrew his fingers from Lily and hurried off the bed to throw her her dress.

"Wait, James, please just finish it," Lily whimpered from the bed.

"Lily, no, somebody's downstairs," James said seriously as he helped her pull her dress on. They had perfect timing since Sirius burst through James' bedroom door only five seconds later.

"Prongs, your mum's downstairs and-oh Lily, uhm, hello," Sirius looked from James to Lily, and turned to walk back out the door, ushering them along.

Lily cleared her throat and smoothed her dress and descended the stairs. Sirius easily navigated through the house, which obviously meant he'd been here so many times before.

"James, wait," Lily called. Sirius and James both stopped and turned around, stopping in the middle of their whispered conversation. "Where are we going?"

Sirius promptly turned and went into a room that was off of the living room, leaving James and Lily alone.

"We're going to the kitchen to see my mum," James answered calmly but he looked uncomfortable.

"You still live with your mum?" Lily asked smiling.

"Not exactly," James replied, not cracking a smile. "She lives with me."

"But isn't this her house?" Lily asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, it's mine," James said sighing, sick of answering questions.

"And how come Sirius acts like he lives here?" Lily asked, realizing she was being annoying.

"Because he does live here," James said rolling his eyes as if it were obvious. He spun on his heel and motioned for Lily to follow him as they disappeared through the door Sirius had gone through a few minutes ago.

Lily walked into the kitchen and was instantly amazed. One of the walls was just a giant window that overlooked the coastline James had mentioned before. Lily had been so distracted by the window that she hadn't noticed Mrs. Potter. She was an older lady with short blonde hair who seemed to always be happy despite the fact that she'd lost her husband.

"Mum, that obviously impressed ginger in the corner is Lily Evans," James said as he laughed at Lily and kissed his mom gently on the forehead.

James walked to the counter and began to help his mother and Sirius unload the bags of groceries. Lily wanted to know why they didn't use magic that much but decided against it. She decided that she should properly introduce herself to Mrs. Potter and they talked for a while as James and Sirius whispered to each other on the other side of the kitchen.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Sirius asked James suspiciously.

"I think you know, Padfoot," James said laughing. "You picked the wrong time to barge in."

Sirius diverted his eyes to Lily and continued to stare at her as he whispered to James, "Any chance you know where her panties went?"

James' eyes opened wide in shock, "What type of question is that?"

"A sincere one," Sirius replied. "Just answer it."

"Well, I ripped them so I guess they're still on my bedroom floor," James said honestly.

"Don't hate me for noticing," Sirius started. "But Prongs, she's dripping wet, it's literally going down her legs. That's why I asked about her panties."

James followed Sirius' gaze and realized how right he was. By the look on Lily's face, she either didn't notice or was really good at pretending it wasn't happening. James stood and walked away from Sirius and towards his mother.

"Oh, c'mon, Mum, don't bore her," James said kindly. "I'm gonna make lunch, okay?"

"Alright dear," Mrs. Potter replied, "Do you want help?"

"No, I'll be fine. But is it alright to use magic?" James' voice was a little unsure. His mother took a while but eventually she gave him permission. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Lily looked at all of them with a confused expression. She didn't want to ask because she never really liked to be in other people's business.

James took his wand out from the back of his pants, exactly where Sirius stored his as well, and spun it around. Different foods came out of cabinets and spun around the room until eventually it came together to make some sandwiches. Sirius set the table without magic and they all sat to eat. Lily went to sit next to Mrs. Potter but James took her hand and led her to the seat next to him.

"So, Lily, tell my mom about work," James offered as a conversation topic. As he was saying that, he ran his hand over his thigh and into the cavern between her legs, there were no panties there restricting him.

"Hold that thought dear, I just need to go upstairs and wash my hands," Mrs. Potter said, excusing herself. "Sirius, honey, help me up the stairs."

"Of course," Sirius said rising from his chair and walking away with her.

"What are you doing, your mothers here," Lily whispered furiously.

"Don't moan, don't scream, and don't make any indication of what's happening. Just answer her questions," James replied lustily, causing Lily to moan. "I said don't moan," James warned. "I had to Evans. You're panties aren't on and that's so irresistibly hot, you're so wet its running down your legs."

Right as James buried two fingers deep into Lily, his mother returned and Lily had to try very hard to suppress a moan.

"So, Lily, what's your favorite part about working at the Ministry?" Mrs. Potter asked curiously.

"I like having an office," Lily replied, saying the first thing that came to her mind. Her voice was unsteady from the urge to moan.

"Ah yes, it must be nice to be in charge. I hope James and Sirius aren't much of a bother to you," Mrs. Potter said laughing.

Right as Lily was about to reply, James curled his fingers in just the right spot as the palm of his hand roughly hit her clit. "No, not at all," Lily replied quickly. "Okay, well maybe sometimes, but that's in their nature right?" Lily laughed nervously.

"James used to talk about you all the time when you all were still in school," Mrs. Potter said happily. "It's nice I finally get to meet you."

Lily blushed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Mum, stop that's so embarrassing," James said in fake embarrassment. He twisted his fingers one last time and Lily dug her nails into his forearm as she exploded into his hand. James pulled his fingers out and put them into his glass of water, stirring the ice around. Lily watched as he drank the water, making direct eye contact with her. He smirked arrogantly, obviously proud of himself, as Lily glared at him.

"This has been lovely, Mrs. Potter, but I'm sorry, I really have to get back to work," Lily said offering a fake excuse. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up abruptly.

"I'll show you out," James said quickly. He led her out of the kitchen and into the living room where the fireplace was.

"Wait, Evans, before you go, I have to do something," James said quickly as he pushed her into a bathroom off of the living room. He pulled up her dress and sat her down on the sink. Without warning, he knelt down and licked the juice that was still oozing out of her off of each of her thighs. He then took one long lick through her nether lips and stood up, fixing her dress.

"You truly are delicious," He told her smiling. "And now you aren't as sticky."

As they stumbled out of the bathroom and Lily stepped into the Floo, he waved goodbye as she left, as horny as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas. Yes, there are definitely mistakes in this story because it's not edited. That's why my disclaimer says sorry for any mistakes. **

Chapter 6:

James awoke on Saturday to the sound of the doorbell. He turned over and grabbed his glasses before stepping out of bed to go open the door. His hair was sticking out in every different way, looking much messier than usual. He was, of course, wearing his red-and-yellow stripped Gryffindor pajama pants and a shirt he got from America with some silly Muggle sport that the Americans called 'football'. He walked down the hallway and stopped to look into Sirius' room, where Sirius was still sprawled out on his bed sleeping. He descended the stairs and opened the front door to see who was at his house at ten o'clock in the morning.

Lily stood there with her hair perfectly straight, wearing a green top that matched her eyes and tight, blue, skinny jeans. Her arm was linked with Matthew Patriarch's who was wearing jeans and a button-down shirt with half of it unbuttoned. He looked pissed and did not want to be here. But what James noticed the most was Cadee Patriarch standing next to her brother. She was wearing the bluest and shortest dress that James had ever seen. Her blond hair was pulled to the side of her head in a ponytail. James seriously envied Sirius right now because he couldn't deny that Cadee looked hot.

Lily noticed James staring at Cadee and angrily cleared her throat. James blinked hard and forced himself to look at Lily instead.

"What?" James asked her angrily.

Lily laughed and answered, "Wow, good morning to you, too. Cadee here was coming to see Sirius and Matthew and I figured we would come and visit as well."

James didn't respond to Lily's comments. He instead left the door so they could come in themselves open and told Cadee to follow him. He brought her up the stairs, letting her go first so he could stare at her bum, and then down the hallway to Sirius' room. He threw a pillow at Sirius to wake him up, then left them alone.

"Where's Cadee?" Matthew asked as soon as James entered the kitchen.

"Sirius' room," James answered calmly. He grabbed some pumpkin juice and then sat down at the table across from Lily. Lily made a show of grabbing Matt's hand and holding onto it tightly.

"You allowed her to go into his bedroom?" Matthew yelled at James.

"Well, yeah, why the bloody hell should I care what she does?" James asked rolling his eyes.

Matthew groaned in frustration as he abruptly stood up to go yell at his sister.

"Why'd you bring him here?" James asked Lily, trying to be calm.

"So I can tell you that this is over," Lily started. "This little lusty thing we do, it needs to end."

James shrugged casually. "Fine. You need this more than I do."

"I do not!" Lily protested, though it didn't sound as convincing as she'd hoped.

"Okay, Evans, keep telling yourself that," James said laughing. Sirius, Cadee, and Matt all walked back in.

"Can't somebody make breakfast?" Sirius asked sleepily before even saying hello. He sat down at the table and when Cadee went to sit he pulled her onto his lap. She giggled happily and Matthew glared at Sirius.

"Sure, I'll cook," Lily said quickly, glad for an excuse to avoid James.

"I'll help," James piped in. "You don't know where everything is. What do you want to make?"

"I dunno," Lily answered back. "Something quick, eggs and bacon?"

"Okay," James said smirking at her. He opened the cabinet door to take out bowls but closed it quickly. He grabbed Lily and pulled her towards another set of stairs. "No clean bowls, we have to get some from downstairs."

As Lily went to open the downstairs cupboard that James claimed the bowls were in, James took her hand and led her to the other side of the basement where there was a couch, a fireplace, and an overly fancy bar.

"Stop it, James, I said this was over," Lily protested as James sat down and pulled Lily onto his lap. She was straddling his crotch and didn't seem to really want to leave.

"I just wanted to point out some things," James offered. "I figured that this would be the last time we talked about it. I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Lily cried incredulously. "I don't need you, Potter."

"Really?" James questioned her, arching an eyebrow. "I hardly believe that."

"And why's that?" Lily asked him angrily.

"Because," James began to say. He ran his hands over her stomach until he reached her breasts. He slipped his hand under her bra and quickly and simultaneously ran a finger over each of her nipples quickly.

"You're nipples are so hard they're aching just from the sound of my voice," James replied, smirking with self-satisfaction. Next he slowly unzipped her jeans and popped the button open. He ran a single finger over her glistening lips. "Your pussy is _dripping _just because you saw me lick a drop of juice off of my finger before."

Lily moaned loudly though she had tried keeping it in. James took his hands and cupped Lily's butt. He pushed his hips up and grinded against Lily roughly.

"And you're practically salivating whenever you even so much as glance at my crotch," James concluded. Lily bit her lip. Despite her best efforts, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders, meeting his thrusts.

"Why is it you're always staring at my crotch, Lils," James asked naughtily. "What are you thinking about? Would you like to suck my cock, Lils? Is that it? I pissed you off, didn't I? When I was staring at Cadee? You hate the fact that I thought she looked sexy. You hate it when I think of anybody but you looking that way. How many times have you pictured it? Pictured my cock buried deep into your hot, wet pussy."

Lily moaned at James' dirty words and started kissing up and down his neck.

"Prongs!" Sirius called from the top of the stairs. "Could you two wankers hurry up? A man's gotta eat you know."

"Hold on, Padfoot," James called back, his voice not even faltering. "They're all the way in the back of the cabinet."

James grabbed Lily's hips to stop her from grinding on him. She groaned angrily at the loss of friction.

"Now that I've explained everything you can go," James said as he pushed Lily off of him and stood up. He went into the cupboard and pulled out five bowls, handing them to her. "You're right, we should stop this."

Lily nodded weakly in agreement; she held the bowls close to her and took a deep breath, trying to look less flustered.

"Why do you need bowls anyway?" Sirius asked suspiciously when James and Lily reappeared. "You're making eggs and bacon aren't you?"

"Uhm-" Lily stammered trying to think of something to say. Why did they go get bowls? She hadn't even thought about that.

"To scramble the eggs in," James offered as an excuse. He gave Lily a sideways glance, just barely winking at her, before he bent down to get some pans. Next, he reached into a drawer to get out silverware. He frowned when he saw there were no spoons.

"Where are the spoons, Pads?" James asked turning to Sirius.

"Still upstairs, I assume," Sirius answered after thinking for a second.

"Why do you have spoons upstairs?" Matthew asked giving them a look that could only mean that he thought they were crazy.

Sirius and James looked at each other and burst out in laughter. James stopped and answered, "Very long story."

Lily sighed and shook her head, "I'll go get them."

"I'll go upstairs with you," James offered. "I have to change out of these pajamas anyway."

As Lily and James started to climb the stairs, James turned to her and asked, "Why'd you go back to him anyway?"

Lily bit her nails nervously and answered, "Because I love him-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. If you loved him then you wouldn't be seeing me on the side," James said angrily.

"I'm not dating you on the side, James," Lily said harshly. "I'm using you. I'm using you for sex because I know you want me and you'll do whatever I want."

James' eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth in frustration. Without thinking, he turned to her and said, "Slut."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "How dare you?! Just because I kissed you a couple of times does not make me a slut! Stop being so annoying and just admit that you're jealous of him. Just because you're incapable of love doesn't mean that we all are."

"I'm not incapable of love," James shouted back at her. He realized how loud they were getting so he pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"Yes you are! Never once have you loved somebody. All you do is shag these poor girls with no self-esteem because you can't love anybody-"

"Shut up, Lily, I can love people," James said grumpily.

"Prove it," Lily said crossing her arms and raising and eyebrow testily.

James crossed the room in quick strides and crushed his lips onto Lily's. It was different then he usually kissed her, it was more passionate with more meaning in it. When he pulled away, he turned around quickly so he didn't have to see her awestruck and confused face. He opened his drawer, searching for jeans to put on.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes then you would see that I'm perfectly capable of love, Lily Evans," James said matter-of-factly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would really like to change."

Lily took a deep breath and turned to leave but couldn't without explaining herself. "I went back to him because I think everybody deserves a second chance," Lily explained. "And I do love him…well, I did. I'm not sure anymore."

She walked out of the door and closed it. She walked back into the kitchen and Matt looked at her and frowned.

"Where are the spoons?" Matthew questioned.

"Oh, I uh, I couldn't find them," Lily lied.

"Did you check the ceiling?" Sirius asked smiling. Lily looked at him and smiled back weakly.

"No. For some reason I didn't check the ceiling for spoons," She replied laughing. "Sirius, you go get them."

The next morning, James and Sirius sat on the couch in their basement. They had fallen asleep down there, James on the couch and Sirius on the floor. Sirius looked at his watch and groaned, realizing he had a date with Cadee in an hour and he really didn't feel like getting up. When Sirius got up to get ready, James did as well figuring he would find something to do today. Sirius was leaving and his mom had gone on holiday for two weeks so basically, he was bored.

As Sirius rushed himself out of the door, shoving a banana in his mouth and grabbing the keys to his motorcycle, he turned to James.

"Throw me my watch," He said to James. James picked it up off of the coffee table and threw it to Sirius who caught it swiftly in one hand. When Sirius whipped around and opened the door, Lily Evans was standing there. Sirius sighed and slipped around her. James furrowed his eyebrows and confusion and ushered her in, closing the door behind her.

Lily's eyes were swollen and red and she had tear streaks on her cheek. She looked so upset and James could do nothing but hug her as firmly, yet gently, as he could.

"What's wrong?" James asked her in a concerned voice. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"He-broke up-with me," Lily replied between sobs. They stayed standing like that for a while until Lily finally calmed down. When she did, James led her into the living room. He quickly popped into the kitchen to get her a cup of tea. She took a big sip and then sat it on the table. When James sat down, Lily rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," She said weakly. "Sorry I put you in this situation."

"It's alright, Lils," James said honestly. "But what happened?"

"I dunno," Lily said as she snaked her arms around him to hug him as she nuzzled her head closer to him. "He just said he didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Well, he's an asshole," James offered. "You don't need him."

Lily nodded wearily in agreement and leaned up to kiss his cheek gingerly. James smiled at her.

"What was that for?" James asked.

Lily shrugged and moved to sit in his lap and kiss him again, this time on the lips. James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I'm single now," Lily said against his lips as she rested her forehead on his.

"I know," James replied, knowing where she was going to go with this.

Lily pressed her body closer to his, "So we can-"

"No, Lils," James rejected her. He made her sit on the couch next to him. "I can't do that. You're vulnerable and weak right now. You don't know what you want."

"James," Lily whined. "I want you. You know that."

James smirked happily to himself. He really had accomplished his one and only wish – to make Lily Evans want him.

"Well," James said hesitantly. "If you're sure then…"

He trailed off as he pushed her back onto the couch and kissed her hard. Lily sucked in a breath as he reached around her to unzip the back of her shirt.

James stopped abruptly and pulled away. Lily groaned at the loss and looked at him with the cutest pout in the world.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Evans," James said kissing her one last time. "I can't do this to you. Your boyfriend just broke up with you; you don't know what you want."

This made Lily angry, mainly because of the fact that she had lied. Matthew hadn't broken up with her, she broke up with him. But she had needed a reason to come see James without telling him that she broke up with Matt and it was because she had accidentally fallen for James Potter.

"James, please, trust me," Lily begged. "I assure you that I'm positive that I want this."

"Nope, I won't. I respect you, Lily Evans, and I won't take advantage of you like that," James said sincerely.

Lily sighed deeply but nodded. She understood where he was coming from and it was one of the reasons why she fancied him in the first place. So instead, she sat with James and talked to him, all the while staring into his dreamy hazel eyes.

And that's when she knew she was definitely in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas. Sorry I took so long, don't hate me.**

Chapter 7:

The next weekend, Lily and Cadee came to James' house for lunch. Mrs. Potter sat at the head of the table with Sirius and James on each side of her, Lily sat next to James and Cadee sat next to Sirius.

Sirius treated Mrs. Potter like his own mother. He called her by different nicknames instead of directly calling her mom. James liked having Sirius be basically his brother, but sometimes he didn't.

Like when Sirius turned to his mom and said, "Mother bear, don't you James should just ask Lily out already?"

James kicked Sirius hard under the table and Lily spit her tea across the table. Cadee burst into a fight of laughter and Mrs. Potter smiled at Sirius.

"Sirius, you're the last person to be judging someone about relationships," Mrs. Potter said teasingly.

"Ohhhhhh, Padfoot, she got you good," James replied laughing. He picked up his tea and took a quick sip, then turning to Lily and saying, "Anyway I thought Lily and I had already established the fact that we were dating."

Lily's mouth dropped open, "And when did we establish that?"

"You're at my house for lunch with my mum, Evans," James replied. "The big picture, you're missing it."

"You still call me by my last name," Lily replied crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh, well I'm truly sorry that you're basing my love for you on what name I call you by," James said sarcastically.

Lily hated that, once again, James was making some passing comment on the fact that he might maybe be in love with her but didn't just say it. She wasn't entirely 100 percent sure that he did.

After an hour of totally useless and mindless conversation that was driving Lily insane, she and James went into his basement to sit on the couch. Sirius and Cadee had left to go to Cadee's flat and James' mom went out to Diagon Alley.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Lily asked just to make sure.

"Yes, I thought we'd established that, Evans," James said smirking at her.

"Don't call me Evans," Lily whined though she honestly didn't care.

"Why not, _Evans_?" James asked her with a mischievous grin as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Because that's not my name, _Potter," _Lily replied trying to sound angry.

James kissed the back of her neck, "Don't try to use that on me. I don't care if you call me Potter as long as you're saying it in bed…"

"Damn you, James Potter," Lily said laughing. She twisted around quickly to straddle his waist and kiss him passionately. "Stop saying things like that unless you intend to shag me."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't say," James said kissing her back. "Maybe I will just take you up on that offer."

"James," Lily said lustily. "Please, c'mon. Just…please."

"Please what?" James said with one eyebrow raised.

"_Fuck me." _Lily said back as plainly as she could.

James licked his lips and was silent for a moment. "I can't Lils."

"Why not?" Lily asked angrily. "We're dating now."

"I'm not going to shag you a couple of hours into our relationship," James said honestly.

"Since when does time matter to you?" Lily asked angrily.

"Since I started dating you," James said kissing her gently on the forehead. "Can't we just talk?"

"Of course we can," Lily said smiling at him. "About what?"

"Now's the time to ask me all of those questions you have spinning around in your head about me," James said. He gave her a look that she recognized as his 'I know something you don't know' look.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked blushing. "I'm not that interested in your life."

"Sure you are!" James said back rolling his eyes as if it was impossible not to be interested in his life. "You think I'm arrogant, Lils. It's not arrogance it's truth. People find me interesting and attractive and it's really not my fault."

James was lying down on the couch and beckoned for Lily to lie down to so he could hold her. Lily refused and rolled her eyes angrily so James just shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"James, what you just said is the exact definition of arrogance!" Lily exclaimed. "And then you wonder why I hate you-"

"But you don't hate me," James said cutting her off and sitting up to look her in the eyes. "Let's play truth or dare."

Lily scoffed and replied, "Absolutely not. There's no way in hell I'm playing that childish game with you."

"If it's childish why wont you just play with me?" James asked challenging her.

"Because it's stupid."

"Why do you have to be so prim and proper?" James asked her exasperatedly. "C'mon Evans, just play with me. Entertain me."

"Alright, fine," Lily said biting her lip. James smirked and Lily sighed, "What's the catch?"

"Veritaserum." James said proudly as he stood and walked to the cupboard. He pulled out a small vial and handed it to her. Lily shook her head laughing; of course this would be his requirement. She shrugged and drank half of the vial, giving the other half to him.

"You can ask me first," James said to Lily. "And I pick truth because I know you have questions to ask me."

"Okay…why do you have Veritaserum?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Ah, that question's weak Evans," James said disappointedly. "When we were in fifth year we stole in from Slughorn to play truth or dare. It's much more fun this way, and leads to a much more interesting game…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lily said, afraid of what dares were going through his mind.

"Favorite position," James said without batting an eyelash.

"What?" Lily sputtered. "I'm not telling you that."

"You have to," James whined. "You said you'd play with me!"

"Fine," Lily said. She tried to lie and say she didn't have one but the stupid potion forbade it. "Standing up, or on desks, counters…" She trailed off and was blushing wildly.

"So you did imagine it?" James asked proudly. "Me bending you over your desk-"

"Yes, I did okay. It's my turn," Lily said urgently to get him to shut up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," James replied with that damn Gryffindor courage that constantly shining through him.

"Take off your clothes," Lily said trying to sound confident.

"That's it," James said as he quickly took off his pants, shirt and underwear and sat back down on the couch.

"No, that's not it," Lily said slyly. "Touch yourself."

James smirked at her, "Oh, Lily, not so pure now are we?"

James reached down and rubbed himself gently making himself semi-hard. He still seemed cool and collected. "Now, Evans, truth or dare?"

"What?" Lily asked shocked and she quickly looked up from where he was rubbing himself to full hardness to look at his face. "Uhm….truth I guess."

"Why did you lie to me about your break-up with Matthew," James asked stopping to moan as he gripped the base of his shaft and moved his hand up and down slowly. "I know you broke up with him."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I can see right through you, Evans," James said laughing and biting his lip as his hips instinctively bucked forward. "Now answer me."

"I wanted a reason to come and see you," Lily replied, hating herself right now for agreeing to this game and blushing wildly. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare," James said smirking at her. In the situation he was in, you'd think he'd be acting a little bit differently than he usually was. But instead he kept on writhing his hips and moving his hand quickly as he stared at Lily.

"I dare you to let me kiss you," Lily said, quickly adding, "But you have to close your eyes."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" James asked suspiciously.

"Don't you usually close your eyes when you're kissing somebody?" Lily asked him trying to sound normal.

James shrugged slightly and closed his eyes. A few moments later, his eyes popped back open as he felt something hot and wet engulf his cock.

"Evans," James said breathily as he looked down at her.

She looked back at him with innocent eyes as she gave one firm lick from the bottom to the head of his cock. "Yes?" She replied as if nothing were wrong.

"Kiss," James choked out as he bucked into her mouth and grabbed her hair. He pushed her head down onto him and he could barely breath. Lily Evans was indeed skilled with her mouth and t was driving him crazy. "You said you wanted to kiss me not blow me."

"I am kissing you," Lily replied laughing. "Just not on the lips."

"You're naughty, Lils."

"You haven't even seen my naughty side yet." Lily took her mouth off of James with a pop and replaced her mouth with her hand.

"Did you like watching me suck your cock, James," Lily whispered hotly in his ear as she pumped him quickly.

"Evans," James groaned. "I'm gonna-"

"Do it," Lily commanded and James let go, exploding in her hand. She smiled at him and stuck her fingers in her mouth, licking up his cum hungrily.

James quickly recovered and turned to her, "Truth or dare?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him. He was so avid to finish this game. "Truth."

"Why'd you leave him?"

Lily wanted to just leave. She couldn't lie because of this potion. She really didn't want to answer him. She really didn't want to tell him the truth. James pulled his clothes back on and looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Because I wanted to be with you," Lily answered timidly as she avoided his eye contact.

James smiled at him, a real and genuine smile with no hint of mischief. He pulled her in and hugger her tightly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

And Lily couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be then here in James Potter's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas. Sorry I took so long, don't hate me.**

Chapter 8:

Lily woke up in the one place she never thought she'd want to be; James Potter's bed. She opened her eyes and didn't see him lying there. She turned over and there he was. His shirt was off and he was leaning against his drawers giving her a half smirk-half smile.

"Hungry?" James asked Lily.

Lily nodded and they went downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Potter was there making egg sandwiches.

"Hey mum," James muttered as he reached around her to pull three cups out of the cupboard.

"Morning," she replied smiling at him. Her smile soon turned sour, "James Potter, you go put a shirt on right now."

"Mum," James whined rolling his eyes. "Why?"

"Because nobody wants you prancing around here half naked," Mrs. Potter said laughing at him.

"I dunno, Mum, I think Lily likes it," James said with a smirk as he winked at Lily. Lily blushed wildly and James walked to the table, set down the mugs, and then walked out of the room to find a shirt.

Lily walked over to Mrs. Potter and smiled weakly at her, "Do you need help?"

Mrs. Potter laughed loudly and Lily looked at her confused. "Out of all the girls he's brought home, you're the first one to offer help," she explained.

Lily shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. What did that mean? Does James bring girls home regularly?

"Well, I'd hate to be rude," Lily replied trying to seem unfazed.

"No, dear, really it's fine, you can go sit. I'm nearly done anyway," Mrs. Potter said genuinely not realizing she confused Lily.

"I'll go find James," Lily said urgently as she hurried out of the room and flew up the stairs. When she finally reached the top she angrily pushed open his door.

James jumped and let out a huge sigh when he saw her face. "Lils, you scared the shit out of-"

"I'm just another girl aren't I?" Lily yelled at him. Confusion passed over James' face and then there was realization. He reached around her and pushed the door closed before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You could never me just another girl, Lily Potter," James whispered charmingly.

Lily had a second of a smile until she remembered she was supposed to be angry. "I'm not Lily Potter," she reminded him sternly.

"Well, do you want to be?" James said seriously, pulling her a bit closer.

Lily frantically pushed away. "Stop ignoring me, James. How many girls have you brought to your house, more specifically your room? How many have you convinced to get in that bed with you or play truth or dare with you?"

"Lily, please, calm down. Breath," James said trying to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Answer me!" Lily shouted. "Don't fucking test me."

"I don't know, okay?" James said quickly. "Why does it matter?"

"You do know and you better tell me if you expect to live-"

"Lily, stop. It doesn't matter anymore. You matter. You're all that matters," James said quickly as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Don't touch me!" Lily said pushing his hand away.

"Lily," James said taking deep breaths to try and keep himself calm. "Just drop it."

"Not a chance," Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"Please," James begged her. "Just stop."

"James, just fucking tell me," Lily replied refusing to let it drop.

"A lot," James said honestly. "I'm kind of somebody that people want to be with. It's not my fault."

Lily huffed. "Give me a break. That's your excuse?"

"I'm charming, witty, and a bit of a genius. I'm hot and I'm good in bed," James said, his anger finally shining through him. "What the hell else should I do besides shag a few hot girls?"

"You're not serious are you?" Lily asked disbelievingly, her mouth open in shock. James shrugged and Lily continued, "How about a girlfriend maybe?"

"I've had girlfriends. I've just maybe sort of cheated on most of-"

"You really expect me to stay with you?" Lily asked furrowing her eyebrows in anger.

"You don't get it," James said honestly. "I would never cheat on you, Lily Evans. You aren't just some girl. You're the only girl that matters."

"I can't do this," Lily said turning to leave the room but the door burst open and in walked Sirius.

"C'mon Prongs," Sirius said quickly as he opened James' closet and threw an outfit. "Have you forgotten we have a party to go to?"

"Right," James muttered running a hand through his hair nervously and looking at Lily apologetically.

"Well, hello to you too, Sirius," Lily said smiling at him. Sirius waved and looked from James to Sirius.

Sirius looked at James and offered, "Lily can always come to."

"NO!" James yelled quickly. "Absolutely no way in hell she's going."

Lily looked hurt and was already angrier then she'd ever been. She stuck up her middle finger and promptly turned and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sirius laughed wildly exclaiming, "She flipped you off, mate!" James punched him in the arm yelling, "It's not funny!"

Normal people stay away from parties they aren't welcome to. But Lily Evans was not normal. Which is why when she left James' house she made sure to stop in to the kitchen to say good-bye to Mrs. Evans and discreetly ask her where the part was.

So now she stood in front of the door to the club in a tight green dress and black high heels. She walked in and saw a tall guy in a black jacket holding a clipboard.

"Hi," Lily said loudly over the even louder music.

"Are you here for the private party?" He said expectantly combing her over with her eyes.

Self-consciously she ran her hands over her dress and cleared her throat nervously. "Yes?" She replied shrugging. He didn't ask her her name and instead just led her to a room in the back. He left her there and Lily stood behind the closed door hesitantly. She didn't know if she really wanted to go in there because she didn't know what to expect. James would most likely (hopefully) be there. He's rich; of course he'd have a private party. She reached for the doorknob and pushed it open gently.

She wasn't sure what to expect but she sure as hell wasn't expecting Cadee to be straddling James while the desperately were making out. A group of people around them were laughing, of which Lily only knew some; Remus, Sirius, Mary, Peter…

But the only thing she really saw was James' stupid grin when they finally pulled away for air. And when James turned his head slightly he saw Lily's hurt and confused face. His eyes bulged and he quickly and guiltily pushed Cadee off of her lap. He stood up and crossed the room in quick strides to reach Lily who had already turned to try and run away from him.

"Lily, please, stop," James said desperately as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Come back inside the room. Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you," Lily yelled writhing her hand to try and escape his grasp.

James needed her to hear him and it was too loud out here. He picked her up and carried her back to the private room even though she tried desperately to escape him. When they walked in, James took out his wand from the back of his pants and locked the door and then sat her down on the couch. He flicked his wand again to lower the music.

The entire room was tense as nervous glances were directed towards James and Lily. James sat next to Lily and gave everybody an angry look to tell them to stop staring. Lily clenched her teeth together and kept her eyes away from his.

"Lily," James said softly as he reached out to touch her hand. She pulled it away quickly. "Lily…please."

"What?" She snapped turning to him. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll listen to me," James replied trying desperately to catch her gaze.

"Fine," Lily said finally. "But first, remember this. This morning you told me you'd never cheat on me, that I was different! Yet, here you are, cheating on me with your best friends girlfriend-"

"I'm not cheating on you!" James said urgently. "I told you, I could never-"

"Well, it really looked like it when she was nearly fucking you on the couch," Lily said testily.

James smirked at her, "I love it when you talk dirty."

"I hate you," Lily replied quickly. "I actually, honestly hate you."

"You don't hate me, you're just mad," James said as he eased back into his chair some.

"No, it's definitely hate not anger," Lily said seriously. "Care to explain?"

"Truth or dare," James said shrugging.

"Really? Now, who would dare you to kiss Cadee?" Lily asked obviously not believing him.

"Cadee did," James replied.

Lily's body tensed with anger. She muttered under her breath, "I will claw her fucking eyes-"

"Lily," James stopped her as he laughed loudly. "Calm down. It's just a game."

"She was basically humping you," Lily exclaimed.

"Lils, honestly, chill. It's not her fault I'm attractive. It's not like she's the only one I kissed…" James trailed off and stopped himself, realizing his mistakes. Lily's eyes had a flash of white-hot anger. "Look, Evans, I told you not to come."

"Who else did you kiss?" Lily demanded.

"You really don't want to know…"

"I really do!" Lily said loudly.

James sighed deeply. "Lily, please. It's not important. There's only you."

"There obviously isn't only me because I seem to be the only one you haven't kissed tonight."

James pushed her back suddenly against the couch as he crashed her lips onto hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it over hers encouraging her to join him. He was sliding his hands up and down his sides and placed her legs to wrap around his waist. After what felt like forever, he finally pulled away and separated himself from her.

"Only you," James repeated to her.

Lily smiled at him lustily but then her attitude changed again. "Who did you kiss James?"

"Lily, honestly…" James groaned. "Why must you know?"

"I just need to," Lily said honestly.

"Alright," James started counting them off on his fingers.

"Cadee…Danielle…Hailey…Vanessa…Jasmine…You…and Sirius."

"Sirius, really?" Lily asked disgusted.

James shrugged and smirked. "It's not like it's the first time I've kissed him."

Lily was about to question that statement, but thought better of it and moved on. "So you think it's fine that you kissed them because its just a game?"

"We always play truth or dare," James answered. "I don't have any real feelings for these girls."

Lily glared at him, obviously still not finding this to be an acceptable excuse. She decided that she'd just have to get him to understand how she felt. Which is why she sprang up from the couch and walked towards Sirius. She whispered something into his ear quickly and he nodded in agreement.

James was pissed. Really pissed. How could he not have been with the scene in front of him? Sirius had pressed Lily's chest close to his and bent down to kiss her fervently. They made quick work of slipping their tongues into each others mouths. Sirius sucked Lily's bottom lip while she had already slipped her hands into his pants. She cupped his butt and was slowly making her way to the front.

James stood up quickly and walked toward them. He pulled Sirius away from her and whispered something that Lily couldn't here. Sirius looked scared for a second at whatever James said but then he just laughed and walked away. Next, James looked at Lily, her hair messy and her lips swollen. Lily raised an eyebrow and stared at him expectantly.

"Not okay, Evans," James said angrily as he walked closer to her. "Not fucking okay."

"I dared him to kiss me. It's just a game," Lily said confidently daring him to test her.

James shook his head and just stared at her for a while. He turned to go back to the couch and she followed. Without saying anything, he began running his hands up and down her legs, sometimes letting them slip under the hem of her dress. He alternated giving her collarbone light kisses and small bites.

"James?" Lily questioned, swallowing hard.

"What?" James asked her angrily as he furiously pushed her dress up her legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Reminding you that you're mine and mine alone," James replied and Lily but her lip and whispered back, "Then teach me a lesson."

She was trying to imply one thing that she desperately needed. James laughed and shook his head. "I'm not having sex with you in here," James whispered quickly. "Maybe later. But for now keep being mad at me..."

He flashed her a seductive smile and a wink, "I've heard make-up sex is the best kind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Private Message me with ideas.**

**Chapter 9:**

James threw his keys on the little table near his front door as he and Lily walked in. He was angry, really fucking angry, because Lily had just snogged the hell out of his best friend in order to try and teach him a lesson.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked as she examined his angry posture and how had just dented the table with the force of his throw.

He turned quickly and gave her a furious look, "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"No," Lily replied quietly as she took a step back. He was about a foot taller than her, his glasses were hanging at the tip of his nose and his fists were clenched. His anger was intimidating her; he looked like he wanted to hit something and his years of Quidditch and excessive exercising made him far too strong.

"Everything's wrong, Evans, and you know damn well why," James answered as his brows furrowed. "How could you? Padfoot is my best friend."

"Oh, but when you kiss random girls it's fine?" Lily asked testily as she took a step closer to him.

"Yes-"

"No!" Lily screamed at him, louder than she'd meant to. "The answer is no. It's not fucking fine to cheat on me James."

"Are you seriously criticizing me about cheating?" James yelled with a harsh laugh.

Lily glared fiercely at him and made a point of pushing past him and stomping up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" James yelled after her.

"Away," Lily shouted at him as she flipped him off behind her back.

Which, naturally, made him ten times angrier than was humanly possible.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he found Lily lounging on his bed like it was her own.

"Everybody thinks you're so perfect," James said narrowing his eyes at her. "You aren't. You're fucking beautiful and perhaps even a genius. But, you are so not perfect."

Lily look astonished. Those were the last words she was expecting to come out of his mouth. And then he continued, "You cheated on your boyfriend, badly, just because you found me attractive. You don't even know anything about me-"

"I do so!" Lily protested. "You're favorite color is red. You hate Potions. You are smarter than people anticipate you to be-"

"That's common knowledge, Evans," James scoffed. "You still don't know anything about me."

Lily blinked once and shrugged. He was right in a way. It had just never came up.

Her eyes softened and James' fists unclenched. She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to come and sit.

"Tell me then," Lily said calmly. "Everything."

James took a deep breath and moved a bit closer to her. "Remember when I told you that my mom lived with me and that I didn't live with her? I was serious. After my dad died I inherited a ton of money. I couldn't live in that house anymore, not with so many memories of him. I bought this house."

His eyes were getting red. She wanted to stop him. She didn't want to see him cry but she figured he wanted to talk about it.

"Sirius' mum kicked him out and I immediately told him to come live with me. He's my best friend. It was fun and I didn't want to live in this big house and be completely lonely. And that made me realize how lonely mum must be. I asked her to come live here too. She agreed and I felt so bad. She'd lived in the other house alone for so long, with the memories of dad…"

James trailed off and Lily pulled him into a tight embrace. She leaned her head into his chest.

"Lily Evans, there is good and bad in everybody. But some are mostly bad. And some do stupid things, like kill my father. He died because people are stupid. He died because magic is risky. That's why we don't use magic in the house. Mum flinches every time you even raise a wand."

She separated herself from him a bit so she could see him. He was staring at nothing in particular on the other side of the room.

"But why do you think that this is okay, Potter?" Lily asked but James quickly replied, "Stop."

"Potter, stop what-"

"Stop. Please just stop," James begged. "My name is James, call me James. And I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, I do," Lily said letting her temper flare for a bit. "Don't you think I deserve at least that?"

"Of course I do," James said furrowing her eyebrows and giving her a confused look. "I think you deserve everything, Lils, you deserve the world."

Lily looked away to form a small hint of a smile but soon she turned back to him and spoke, "Stop changing the subject."

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think it's fine because it's a game, Evans. I don't have even the slightest bit of romantic feelings towards any of those women."

"And how am I supposed to know that, Potter?"

James glared at her and she corrected herself, "Sorry, I mean James. But why should I trust you when you told me you've cheated on all of your girlfriends and you shag girls just because you can."

"Did you ever think about why I did that?" James asked her like she should have known.

"If I had even known you did pathetic crap like that I wouldn't be within ten miles of you right now," Lily replied coldly.

"I did it because the one girl that I actually wanted to be with borderline despised me," James answered angrily. "Because the smartest, prettiest girl in the world couldn't even look at me without a look of disgust."

"You bullied Snape-"

"Don't talk about him," James answered fiercely.

"He was my best friend, Potter," Lily said defensively. "You had absolutely no right to torment him the way you did."

"Evans, honestly," James scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Was I wrong to torment him? He deserved it."

"No, he didn't-"

"Fine, next time you get a best friend who's a completely incompetent, insensitive asshole, I'll make sure to leave him alone."

"That's not fair…" Lily replied on the brink of tears. "Please, don't talk about him. You act like your best friend is all that great."

"Padfoot is all that great," James said to defend his friend. "He may be an asshole to other people but he isn't to me."

"Sev wasn't mean to me-"

"Oh, so you like being called a Mudblood?" James yelled. Lily cowered and he looked at her sympathetically. She looked at him with tears in her eyes but looked away quickly.

"Lils, I'm sorry-"

"No," Lily cleared her throat and wiped the tears away, trying to be calm. "I'm fine. Just don't talk about Sev okay?"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic-"

"No, seriously I'm fine," Lily lied and she smiled a small smile up at him.

I can tell when you're lying," James said he pulled her into a tight hug and rested back on the bed, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest and looked around the room. Here, in James' arms, in James' bed, felt so perfect right now. She mentally forgave him for everything he ever did and she was overcome with too many emotions at one time.

Lily climbed on top of James so she was straddling and quickly crashed her lips onto his.

"Lily," James asked against her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I love you, James Potter," Lily admitted as she broke away from their kiss to look at him. James smirked triumphantly and quickly flipped them.

"Say it again," James demanded as he quickly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Say what?" Lily asked mock innocently.

"Evans," James said warningly giving her an angry look. "I'll stop. Say it again."

Lily rolled her eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips. She moved her legs and forcefully crashed his crotch against hers. James let out a loud moan in surprise and Lily smiled.

"You wouldn't stop," Lily replied happily. "You've wanted this for too long."

James stopped and looked at her seriously. His hazel eyes meet her green ones and she shivered from the intensity of his gaze.

"You. That's what I've always wanted. I don't just want to have sex with you, Lily Evans. I want to be with you," James said softly. Lily smiled weakly at him. She didn't know what to say. His statement was so unlike James Potter.

And being James Potter he had to ruin it by half smirking-half smiling at her and adding on, "But the sex would be fantastic as well."

Lily shook her head and laughed. "Well then, get to it. What are we still waiting around for?"

"Oh, I think you know," James said. He wanted Lily to say it again. Those three little words that she had never planned on saying to James Potter. He wanted to hear it so badly and Lily wanted to forget about it just as much. Yet, he still continued to work her up by removing her clothes and kissing up and down her body.

Lily watched as James took off his own clothes and then laid back down next to her. Slowly, he ran his hands up and down her thighs until he finally reached her center to find it hot and soaking wet.

"C'mon, Evans," James said patiently as he used one hand to part her lips and used his middle finger to spread her juices up and down her slit. He rubbed her clit gently and she moaned quietly. He smirked at her reaction and rubbed it again, harder this time. He repeated this action over and over until she was an octave below screaming and then he moved his hand away completely and sucked on his fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"I had expected you'd break by now," James admitted. "But you're tougher than that, aren't you?"

James laid back and abruptly pulled Lily on top of him. He moaned at the contact of her pussy, all hot and wet for him, making contact with his skin. Lily reached down and grabbed James' penis, she rubbed it once, twice, three times, and it had reached its full length. She shifted to finally get where she needed to be, with James inside of her. But he moved away.

"Lily Evans," James scolded making a light tsk-ing noise. "I do believe you owe me something first…"

"James," Lily whispered, desperate now. She was all hot and bothered and James was being extremely uncooperative. "Please, James, I need you."

"Need me where?" James tested her arrogantly. She huffed impatiently and James took this as an opportunity.

He rubbed her neck sensually and raised an eyebrow, "You need me here?" Next he moved both of his hands to her breasts and rolled her nipples lovingly, moving to suck on one for a fraction of a second, causing Lily to buck her hips. "Or maybe you need me here."

Then he took two fingers and rolled her clit in between them. She was about to go insane. It all just felt too good. "Oh, it looks like here seems to be a good spot for you," he said happily.

And lastly he quickly inserted a single finger into her. His finger went in much too easily and he could tell that she was so ready for him. "I think you might need me here."

Lily moved his finger, grabbed his penis and slid onto it so fast that he couldn't have stopped her if he tried. But once he was fully inside her, he grabbed her hips and prevented her from moving. They both moaned intensely at the feeling of finally being connected.

"Oh no, Lily, you can't have all the fun," James said as he tried as hard as he could to stop himself from just bending her over and fucking her as hard as he could until she screamed his name.

Lily couldn't stay like this. He was too deep, it felt too good, and she had waited too long. "I love you," she replied quickly and honestly. "Happy?"

"Extremely," James replied and he quickly shifted onto his knees. Lily was laid back on the bed, her eyes wide in surprise and her legs resting on her shoulders. James moved back and forth and in and out gently.

"More," Lily begged as she reached down to rub her clit. "Harder, deeper, faster…"

James, happy to oblige, moved as fast as he could. He kept rearranging himself until he heard her scream and knew that he had finally hit her G-spot. He wiped her hand away from her clit and replaced it with his own.

"James," Lily said breathily. "I think…I'm gonna…"

"It's okay, Lils, let go," James replied as he picked up his hip speed and rubbed her clit harder. She screamed his name as she reached her orgasm, milking his penis and her juices. It drove James over the edge, hearing her scream his name like that and feeling the intensity of her orgasm. He came seconds after her, burrowing his cum deep inside her and finally claiming her as his.

* * *

"Remember how you mentioned you loved me?" James said with that stupid, and extremely sexy, half-smirk half-smile the next morning.

"Yes, James," Lily said sighing in mock annoyance. She reached into his touch as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

"Well," James continued. "I forgot to mention the one tiny little detail that I love you too."

Lily looked way so that James wouldn't see the gigantic grin that had just spread onto her face. She pulled away from him and walked over to the couch to sit down. She avoided all eye contact, not wanting him to make fun of how happy she was. But when she did decide to look back at him, she nearly died of astonishment.

Lily gulped and blinked hard. Simply because she didn't know what to do in this situation. The situation being that James Potter was kneeling, on one knee, in front of the couch with a genuinely scared look on his face and a stunning diamond ring in his hand

"Lily Evans," James began.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. This chapter isn't going to be as long as the rest of them. Well, this is the last chapter. It's kind of short. Sorry if you hate it…Thanks for reading my story! I hope you keep reading my stories. Okay, bye.**

Chapter 10:

"I thought you were going to say no," James admitted as he held Lily close and swayed to the music. Their first dance as husband and wife. Her long, white, wedding dress looked beautiful on her with her hair pulled up into an elaborate design and her green eyes sparkling with happiness. Lily smiled at James, who looked very handsome in a tuxedo and his unruly hair almost completely down.

"Does anybody really say no to James Potter?" Lily teased with a smirk.

"There was this one girl," James said. "She was the smartest girl I've ever met, almost as smart as me. She had this long, luscious red hair and her eyes were so green that I wanted to melt every time I looked at them. I was in love with her, but she hated me, mostly because I bullied her asshole of a best friend. But she eventually decided that her best friend wasn't all that great and that maybe I wasn't so bad."

Lily couldn't help the gigantic smile that spread across her face as she allowed him to hold her closer. She loved it when he told stories, and this one was specifically about her. "This Lily Evans girl sounds great. Surely she couldn't have been this amazing."

"Oh, trust me, she was," James said honestly. "She was the only girl that ever mattered to me. The only one truly worth of the word 'beautiful'."

"Well, what happened to her?" Lily asked, going along with the story.

"She's Lily Potter now," James said happily. "It may have taken me ten years to convince her, but she's finally Lily Potter now."

Lily stood on her toes to press her lips onto his gently. She pulled back and smiled as the music stopped and everybody clapped.

Later, they sat at one long table with the most important people in their lives with them. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mrs. Potter sat on the left next to James. Petunia Dursley (who was recently married), Cadee (her new best friend), and Lily's parents sat to the right next to Lily.

Sirius tapped his glass and cleared his throat. He stood up and said, "I'd like to make a speech."

James rolled his eyes and groaned. "Sit down, Padfoot, I can't assume that your words are going to be anything close to nice."

"Oh, hush, Prongs, I'm not always mean," Sirius retaliated.

Everybody focused their attention to the front of the room and looked at Sirius expectantly. He began speaking, "This man right here is my best friend."

James rolled his eyes in order to hide the fact that he truly was happy that Sirius was here for him on just about the biggest day of his life.

"And that girl next to him is the last person in the world that I would expect to marry him," Sirius admitted continuing on with his speech. "Lily Evans was the brightest witch I'd ever met. She was also the prettiest girl in our school according to most, but redheads are not my cup of tea-no offense Evans-okay, so yeah, she is pretty but-"

"Padfoot," Moony said angrily. "You were so close to being nice there-"

"Fine, alright, yeah," Sirius said waving Remus off. "As I said, Lily Evans was the top student in our class, well top girl anyway. And she was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She was also the feistiest, bossiest person I've ever come to know and she hated James Potter more than dogs hate cats."

James narrowed his eyes skeptically trying to figure out where this was going.

"But Lily Potter is different," Sirius said finally getting to his point. "Lily Potter believes that people deserve second chances. Lily Potter realized that James wasn't a jerk, well at least 90% of the time he isn't. Lily Potter is head of the Auror Department and accepts that she had to work to get that job. Lily Potter is brilliant. Lily Potter is now like a sister to me and I couldn't have found anybody better than her to marry old Prongsy Boy. So cheers to you, Prongsette," Sirius nudged his glass at Lily and everybody followed suit and took a drink.

"And then there's James. I guess I should talk about him too, huh?" Sirius continued as he shrugged and laughed. "Prongs is like my brother, he took me in when I had nowhere else to go. He may seem like this guy who's really athletic with an ego too big to fit on his broomstick, but he's not. James is smart, naturally smart. He was top of our class, just above Lily, but she doesn't like to admit it," Sirius chuckled and winked at Lily, "James is also athletic, he was kind of a star Quidditch player if you didn't notice. He seems like he's just some perfectly made creature from some fairytale. But what you don't know is that he's nice. He's actually a nice person."

Sirius cleared his throat and looked at his feet nervously. "And well, ugh c'mon my masculinity is dropping by the second. Prongs, you know I love you kid. I'm glad you found yourself a gal, somebody to actually settle down with. I'm telling you now your first kid's name better me Sirius Potter or else I'll never talk to you again. Cheers to you too, Prongs, I don't know how you got her here, but you did."

Sirius tipped his glass at James and then tipped it back, downing it. Then he sat back in his chair timidly. James patted him on the back and pulled him into a brief hug.

James stood next; Lily blushed wildly before he even started to speak just because she thought of the things he could say.

"This is my wife," James started, motioning to Lily. "Oh sorry, I tend to point out the obvious. I've been in love with this girl since I was 13. Ask anybody what I talked about in Hogwarts and they'd say Lily Evans. But what I need to explain to you is that when people said that she hated me they mean that she truly, honestly _hated_ me. I think that she honestly had to have had dreams about stabbing me. But it's funny how things changed right. The day that I proposed to her was special, it was the day after me and Lily first-"

Lily hit James hard on his arm and gave him a threatening look. James laughed loudly and gave her that half grin – half smile. "It was the day after we first…_danced. _I didn't think she would say yes. Honestly, I figured she'd rather jump out of my bedroom window. But here we are. I love you, Lils, always and forever."

James sat down and everybody clapped. Sirius nudged James in the side and grinned, "Bedroom window, huh? So when you say danced, you mean…?"

"Oy, shut up," James said shaking his head.

Lily didn't want to make a speech but she now felt obligated too. She stood and said something that surprised most. She hadn't meant to start a speech this way but she just blurted it out, "James is my one true love. I mean it. I mean that maybe all that hatred was really just leading into something else. I always denied fancying him because I didn't want to be like every other girl. I don't know how I became the lucky one. I don't know how out of all the girls James has encountered in his life, he chose me to be Mrs. Potter. All I know is thank God he did choose me. I've never felt so lucky. Words cannot express how much I love him and a few choice words can express how much I want to punch him sometimes. But he's mine and I promise to always be his."

Lily sat down and took a deep breath. She avoided eye contact with everybody in the room as they all chatted quietly about how unexpected that speech was. James looked at her with a happy grin on his face. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Lily warned, "Don't go and ruin-"

"Words can't express your feelings for me?" James asked happily and then he turned his voice to seductive. "How about moans?"

"Shut up!" Lily yelled at him, laughing.

"Oh, Lily Potter, the things I'll do to you…" James scooped Lily into his arms and turned to his guests saying, "Thank you all for coming, and for being here, and for supporting us. You're welcome to stay for as long as you want but me and Lily really need to go now."

Lily swore that her life could only get better from this point on.

Nobody knew that soon after they'd have a baby named Harry Potter, one of the most important people in the world. Nobody even thought about the fact Lily and James would have to die someday.

And nobody would have thought that the day would be soon.


End file.
